1. Technical Field
The embodiment disclosed herein relates to an anterior segment measuring apparatus that measures the anterior segment of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
Known as a method of measuring the anterior segment of an examinee's eye is a method of measuring an anterior segment tissue by projecting slit light on the anterior segment of the examinee's eye and obtaining a cross-sectional image of the anterior segment with a Scheimpflug camera (refer to JP-A-06-14885). Moreover, an anterior segment optical coherence tomography (anterior segment OCT (optical coherence tomography)) is known as an apparatus for measuring the anterior segment tissue.